


Their Sick Love

by Atrae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, BDSM, Character Deaths, Dependency Problems, Double Penetration, Force Choking, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Talon!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: They used to be so loving and true. Then Hanzo Shimada did something truly heinous to Jesse McCree. Now McCree works for Talon and wants revenge on Hanzo.





	1. Capture (Sombra's Viewpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree has joined Talon for some reason. Sombra is determined to find out.

“You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”

 

Sombra was disturbed and curious. Jesse McCree had utterly disappeared from all eyes during the Talon raid in El Dorado. Then so suddenly Talon had received a message from him. He’d offered his business in exchange for the capture and release into his custody of one Hanzo Shimada. No one knew exactly why he changed sides at such a time but whatever had happened Sombra wanted to know. Who knows, maybe she could get McCree to do something for her.

It was evident that McCree had not switched because he’d turned to the dark side. She’d seen him scoff at his reflection, seen him turn away as he shot his comrade at point-blank in the head, seen him direct kids to run away and out of the battle zone. The only conditions he’d requested were the capture of Hanzo, the promise of no brainwashing, a soundproofed room, some interesting choices of toys and other necessities.

Looking into the raid in El Dorado when McCree had disappeared they had received the information from an unknown source. It had given the locations of all six Overwatch agents in El Dorado. Of course five of them had been off; McCree was the only one that had been in any true danger. Talon hadn’t even gone into the building he was in, just poured gasoline, lit some matches and threw a grenade into the house. The police reports were useless as they were all messed up from both Talon and Overwatch tampering.

Sombra had tried simply befriending McCree but he’d been cold and unresponsive. They had a mission together along with Widowmaker and Reaper and these two other mercenaries coming up. From the information they’d received Hanzo was apparently nicely lined up for this mission as well. Perhaps McCree would reveal something.

 

The mission was a payload in Numbani at night. Just as their source had promised, Hanzo, Reinhardt, Tracer, Torbjorn, Soldier 76, and Mercy were the escort party. Hanzo was far behind the payload and kept watch from the many, high-up walkways and buildings. Reinhardt had his shield out ready for anything. Tracer was darting around the lower buildings in front. Torbjorn, Soldier 76, and Mercy were on the payload. Everything was just as expected, which was perfect for their plan.

Those two mercenaries they hired, Junkrat and Roadhog, were waiting just in front of the payload in a building. Reaper and McCree readied to flank in buildings to the side. Sombra took up position, getting as close to Hanzo as possible without being noticed. Widowmaker took aim.

Bang! Mercy went down, her Valkyrie suit falling and sparking. Her cue. Sombra sprinted invisible and silent towards Hanzo, who was looking for Widowmaker and any other threats around his team, though not around himself. Sombra hacked his bow and arrows and prosthetic legs all at once. As he fell down Sombra used the sleeping dart Reaper and McCree had made- they’d learned a lot about Ana’s sleeping dart while trying to find a permanent antidote as Ana had used it so annoyingly frequently.

“Hanzo down. Lights out.”

She pulled up a screen in the air. _Boop_. All the lights in the area went out.

 **Bang**! Apparently the mercenaries couldn’t wait any longer. Bombs poured out of the opening in the wall of the building the two were in. The battle was quick at first: Tracer accidentally stepped into Junkrat’s trap and got blown up, McCree had rolled in and fan the hammered Torbjorn’s turret. Reaper dropped down in the panic and Death Blossomed, Reinhardt moved his shield between him and Reaper but then got pulled by Roadhog’s hook and pumped full of bullets and trash. And- Oooh, what was that? McCree just ignored Torbjorn pulling Mercy into the alley. He followed Soldier 76 instead.

McCree walked into the hall. Soldier 76 had deployed his biotic field and was shouting furiously into his mic. He almost shot McCree reflexively but he wavered.

“McCree?” The old soldier’s face was masked but his voice gave away his surprise.

“Sorry buddy.” Too slow, a smoking bullet dug straight into the old soldier’s head.

Only Torbjorn was left. Sombra scrolled back over. Uh oh. “Heroes Never Die!” Pfft, coming from the Swedish man the line sounded hilarious. Unfortunately the situation was just the opposite. Somehow the dwarf fixed Mercy’s suit and resurrected everyone. The squad regrouped and pushed them back.

They had to retreat.

 

Talon wasn't pleased at all. They all suspected McCree but they didn't act on it, yet. After all, the only one who had benefitted was McCree. Hanzo had gone directly into his custody and all of his old comrades were alive. Perhaps she’d go pay McCree a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter. Sombra won't really be making another appearance though. I just wanted to write each chapter from a different perspective. Next chapter is the non-con smut McCreeXHanzo so if you don't want to read it here is a summary: McCree sexually tortures and brainwashes Hanzo. 
> 
> I already finished writing all of it so expect quick updates. I plan to update one per day.


	2. Torture (Hanzo's Viewpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured, Hanzo awakes to find himself tied up in McCree's room.

Hanzo awoke to the all too familiar sweet husk of cigars. He felt groggy. The air was thick, like a warm blanket. He tried to get up and in falling back down he noticed several things. First his prosthetics had been taken off, only his flesh stub legs down to his kneecaps were still there. Second he was completely nude, none of his armor or even some cloth. Third a collar around his neck chained him to the wall next to him. Fourth his arms were skillfully tied behind his back.

He looked around the room. The lights were dim. There was a chair in the middle of the room facing him. Along the wall to the right was a messy bed. It was unmade with the covers pulled down and on it a telling black serape and golden armor. To his left was a door leading to the bathroom. Across from Hanzo was a dark door with several locks that led outside.

Hanzo didn’t remember being caught but his last memory was of the payload mission. Something had gone wrong with Mercy. He’d been looking for the sniper. He didn’t remember anything after that; someone must have knocked him out while he was distracted. He’d failed himself, his team and the mission. His eyes focused on the serape.

Hanzo was surprised that McCree was still alive. Fate was practically slapping him in the face; two people dear to him, whom he thought he’d killed, had both survived. McCree was probably very, very angry. It was only to be expected. Hanzo had wronged McCree even more than he had Genji. To think he could have ever redeemed himself; he should have watched himself instead. But perhaps letting McCree have his way would let Hanzo atone just a little.

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door creak open. The distinguishable pound of boots and whirl of spurs suddenly announced the new presence.

“Howdy sleepin’ beauty,” McCree spoke with a hint of amusement. “I brought ya dinner.” He set two dog bowls onto the ground then sat down on the chair backwards. One bowl held water and the other held meatloaf. Hanzo made no move to eat or drink. He might feel some remorse but there was no way he was going to act like a dog. McCree watched Hanzo thoughtfully for a moment from the chair.

“Aren’t ya gonna eat? You slept for a little more than 14 hours.” As if to enunciate the point, Hanzo’s stomach growled. “See?” Hanzo just stared at the ground, cheeks faintly blush.

McCree sighed. “If you don’t eat I reckon I’ll have ta force feed ya.” Still Hanzo refused to budge.

McCree smirked. “Don’t tell me ya wanna be forced? Didn’t know you had such a fetish, how slutty. Maybe you want to be pushed down and fucked hard into the mattress too, little whore?” Hanzo glared at McCree.

“You are the one who enjoys fucking ‘brother killers’, to use your own words.” Hanzo spat. McCree seemed to soften at that but just as soon a steel, dark look washed onto McCree’s face.

“You know- you knew that was not at all how I meant it, and then look at what you did.”

Hanzo flinched as McCree stood up suddenly and strode over in two quick steps. “Now, how about you get to eating?” He yanked Hanzo’s head over and down into the bowl of meatloaf, literally drowning him in it. Hanzo couldn’t hold his breath any longer and inhaled a mouthful of meatloaf. McCree eased up and let Hanzo cough for a few seconds. Tears welled up in Hanzo’s eyes from hacking. Then Hanzo was forced back into the meatloaf.

“If this don’t work there are still other ways even worse than this. I can’t let all my effort go to waste just to let ya die of hunger.” McCree let him up a little longer. Hanzo absolutely hated the shameful treatment. He began to chew the meatloaf as best he could with the hacking and coughing.

“Wasn’t so hard now was it? What a good little bitch.” Hanzo lunged at him, forgetting his missing legs and tied arms. He didn't get very far. The collar pulled Hanzo back and he fell flat on the ground very awkwardly. Hanzo instantly berated himself for being so foolish as McCree burst into laughter.

McCree grinned. “How graceful. Weren't you the one who was always yappin’ ‘bout simple geometry’?”

Hanzo just turned away and continued to eat, an embarrassed blush flush on his face.

McCree got up and retrieved a box from the bathroom. Hanzo watched as McCree took out a few pieces of equipment. Hanzo squirmed away at the sight of them, but without his prosthetics and his arms tied, his mobility was non-existent. McCree lifted Hanzo’s head. Hanzo tried to keep his mouth shut but McCree choked him again, forcing him to gasp for breath and open his mouth. Then McCree shoved a ball gag in.

Hanzo fought and squirmed as best he could but he was helpless as McCree pinned Hanzo to the floor, stomach pressed to the wood. Hanzo heard a bottle cap click open and closed. He felt McCree’s cold, slicked fingers find his virgin hole. He put one in. It felt weird and uncomfortable at first, like being constipated. Then McCree found his prostate.

A sudden moan came out and a stillness washed over him. McCree curled his finger and rubbed the spot repeatedly. He couldn’t stop the moans that streamed forth. A puddle of drool began to form, dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

McCree added another finger and rubbed. Hanzo was losing his ability to think. He moaned louder and tried to push back to get the fingers in deeper. McCree started to thrust his fingers at a cruel pace, hitting Hanzo's prostate every time. Hanzo couldn't think. He tried to call out but it went through the gag as a slutty moan. Just before he reached his climax, though, McCree pulled out his fingers. Hanzo tried to chase them but still he was pinned. He bit back a whimper.

He heard the the cap click open and close again. He felt the buttplug line up with his hole and be pushed in. It was slightly more stretching than the fingers and felt so good.

McCree got off Hanzo and pulled him up onto his lap. McCree griped Hanzo’s cock tight and slipped on a cock ring. Then he turned on- what he'd thought to be a buttplug- the vibrator. Hanzo jolted from McCree’s lap and fell onto the floor tensing and squirming. He felt on the verge of his climax but the ring wouldn't let him. Jesse wouldn't let him. Whimpers and tears came streaming out.

“J- ah~ Jesse, please,” Hanzo unintelligibly begged. McCree was leaning back watching, the remote in his hand. He reached over and brushed away a strand of hair fallen on his face.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, my little puppy.” _Click_. McCree smiled. The vibrations increased. Uncontrollably Hanzo’s back arched out, then tensely curled in; anything to relieve some of the craze-inducing pleasure. Hanzo cried.

McCree drew his finger lightly over Hanzo's stomach and down to the head of Hanzo's cock. Cum was dripping from it's tip and pooling with the saliva on the ground.

“You look so beautiful like that dar-” A ringing interrupted their session. McCree sighed and got up to answer. McCree watched him as he took the call. He smirked cruelly as he lifted a finger to his lips. _Quiet_.

 _Click_. His thumb moved down another notch on the remote control. Hanzo tried to focus, tried to be quiet, tried to hear what was being said. He couldn't stop the loud moaning as he felt the endless ecstasy of his climax. It took a minute or two- it felt like forever- but finally the call ended. It took Hanzo a moment to realize McCree was dressing to leave.

Hanzo tried to speak but it came out muffled and incomprehensible. It sounded more like scared whimpers. McCree looked over.

“Sorry runt, I got a job. I'll be gone a few hours.” McCree walked over to a panel on the wall. The chain leash on Hanzo’s collar responded, pulling him taught to the wall and onto his knob legs. McCree slowly walked back over. “If you’re good while I'm gone I reckon I'll give you a nice little treat,” Jesse said, a finger circling the cock ring. “And if you're bad…” he let the silence speak for him. “See ya later, darlin.”

The time was excruciatingly painful. The highs and lows drove him crazy with pain and pleasure. At one point it became so much he hallucinated the image of a purple ghost and a whisper of ‘sickening’.

 

Two agonizing hours later McCree finally came back. Hanzo was weary from the the stiff composure mixed with the vibrations and his rock hard cock. McCree didn't even look at Hanzo as he undressed. Hanzo whinnied in an attempt for attention. McCree finally looked over. “Hmm? You want down? “

Hanzo nodded desperately.

McCree loosened the chain. Hanzo collapsed on the floor, covered in his saliva and cum. McCree lifted Hanzo into his arms. He pulled out the vibrator, then the cock ring.

“Good job my adorable, little puppy. You've been so good. I reckon you deserve that reward now. Tell me what you want little slut.” He pulled out the gag.

“I- I want to- to come.” His voice was raw and coarse. Hanzo felt cold and hot, weak, and his stiff cock was terribly painful. He was shivering from all the sensations.

“P- please, Jesse.”

Hanzo felt his back laid on the ground. Jesse was between his legs.

“What an impatient little whore you are. Don't worry, I'm here sweet pea.” In a sudden thrust McCree pushed in to the hilt. Hanzo came instantly with a pathetic cry. McCree didn't stop.

Jesse started at a fast pace. Hanzo felt his over sensitive prostate be hit over and over. Soft, broken moans mewled out. Soon he was hard again. Jesse picked up the pace. Hanzo felt Jesse tense. Their names were the only things upon each other's lips. He felt the hot liquids spill into his insides. They both fell limp to the floor.

After a few minutes of Jesse pulled out and got out cleaning supplies. He wiped up the filthy puddle on the floor. Then he cleaned Hanzo with a soft cloth carefully. Finally he mouth-to-mouth fed Hanzo water; he was so exhausted he could barely drink.

Hanzo cleared his throat. “Why are you taking so much care?”

McCree chuckled. “I like to take good care of my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, not rly sure what to write. Any critique is welcome in the comments. Thanks to the few people who have already commented.


	3. Rescue (D.VA's Viewpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch just found a Talon base and this time Hana is determined to actually save someone.

 

Hana never smiled anymore. The others had tried their best to comfort her but even video games couldn't relieve her stress. The meeting that morning only made it worse. Stupid gramps (and Winston and Angela) had declared Hanzo should now be shot on sight. It’d been two months and Talon had had enough time to brainwash him. But how could she kill Hanzo? She'd already lost so many.

First McCree had been deemed dead after Talon had ambushed them while they were off during downtime in El Dorado. Somehow Talon had gotten a tip off on where all of them would be during their break. Lucio, Hanzo, Winston, Tracer and she had all gotten away but McCree had disappeared in a fire. That was five months ago. Then Lucio, her dear Lucio had been killed in a Talon ambush. He'd gone to some rural town in a rush without telling anyone, even her, where he was going. They’d found bullets from Peacekeeper in his skull. That was four months ago. Then Hanzo had been captured and McCree was a traitor. That was two months ago. Hana just wanted to know the truth behind it all.

Every day she searched- with the help of Genji- for McCree and Hanzo’s whereabouts. They had one victory for their efforts: the source of the leak of information about the payload mission two months ago. Satya Vaswani was the most stupid woman ever. The stupid bitch had gotten an ‘update’ from Vishkar which had also opened a hole which allowed Vishkar to go through any information Satya recorded. Then Satya had been the monitor for the payload mission. Hana got why Lucio had never liked Satya or Vishkar now. In fact, Hana had taken up Lucio’s old banner for him. Fucking Vaswani was still in Overwatch though.

 

Hana walked to the practice range. She'd been working on her skills with Genji. Genji and she would rather subdue McCree or Hanzo than kill them so she had been learning subduction techniques. Since she now needed to look out for a brain-washed Hanzo as well, she needed to be more ready than ever. Genji was already there and his steam capsules were just slightly risen. She moved into position and they practiced.

It was halfway through their sparring when Lena came running in, a line of blue fading behind her. Hana jetted over.

“Emergency mission! It's a Talon base but they're moving out tomorrow. Both of you need to report to the launchpad immediately!” Then she zipped back off. Hana scooped Genji up and jetted all the way to the hangar.

Mei and Morrison were already onboard. Lena, Pharah, Angela, Winston, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Ana, and Zenyatta came on after them. It was far more than usual.

Morrison was paranoid as always. “Who will monitor us with Athena?”

Mei stepped back from the control console. “Ms. Vaswani and I will be staying and checking on you.”

Hana immediately spoke out. “We can't trust Vaswani, not after she helped the enemy.”

Winston sighed, “Hana we've been over this. We also can't afford to waste any more time. Talon leaves tomorrow and it's going to take time to get there. The sooner we leave the better.

Hana knew he was right. But she wanted to yell and get angry at something for all her frustration. She let it go and sat next to Genji.

Morrison briefed them on the mission. The base was located in El Dorado in an old Deadlock Gang base. Blackwatch had raided the base before but all of their files had been burnt along with Swiss HQ.

Genji, Tracer, and her were sent out for reconnaissance. The base was big but there weren’t any labs or living quarters. It just looked like a big, guarded warehouse. There must be something else. Genji forced some of the doors open.

“There are elevators going down.” Genji whispered over the com.

“Alright you, Tracer and Genji will go in.” Mei replied. “I am sending the others to secure the perimeter. Hana, Reinhardt has your mech.”

Hana could hear Reinhardt already. Winston leaped in, putting down his shield and zapping several security members. Reinhardt charged in next, dropping D.VA her mech along the way. A blast of helix rockets and Pharah’s rockets came in. Torbjorn could be heard hammering down his turret. Ana was sniping down any Talon on the sides or behind. Mercy and Zenyatta were aiding, just behind all the others.

Hana jumped into her mech. She immediately broke off from the group and jetted over to the room on the opposite side from the room where Genji and Tracer had gone. She rocketed through the guards without care and broke through the door. She dropped down the elevator.

The halls she entered were filled with Talon members. It was like a whole city lived underneath. Only half of them had weapons though, making it easy for D.VA to plough through them. The farther in she got the more white lab coats she saw. Every time she saw one she feared for Hanzo. Every time she killed one she avenged Lucio and Hanzo. She'd faced McCree before but this time he was nowhere to be found. She found Genji and Tracer after nuking her mech. They'd found the security room: in it was a map of the base and Talon’s files on McCree, Hanzo, Lucio and their missions. They gave them brief reads and stuffed them away in their bags.

“The file on my brother said they transferred him to McCree’s room.”

“Alright let's go. His room is a floor above.” Lena spoke as if to calm an angry child. Genji just walked briskly out, posture tense and wary. Sometimes he and Hanzo seemed so similar.

The halls were a scene of death and blood. There were few members left after Hana’s carnage. The remaining ones were easy to pick off. When they reached McCree’s room, they kicked down the door and went in weapons ready. They prepared for the worst: McCree with his weapon drawn and Hanzo- well they still weren't really sure what had happened to him. They soon found out.

McCree was not inside the room. He seemed to have fled already. Hanzo was still there and damn, what had McCree been doing? Hanzo was without his prosthetics and naked, save for a collar chaining him to the wall. His skin was red, bruised, and abused with hickeys and teeth marks.

Hana went on lookout at the door. Lena started searching the room. Genji immediately went to his side.  “Hanzo,” he whispered and nudged him.

“Jesse?” Hanzo sounded tired and his voice was coarse but otherwise he seemed fine.

“Hanzo, it's me, your brother Genji.”

Hanzo looked up in fear and scrambled away.

“Hanzo?” Genji questioned.

“Stay back! Where is Jesse?”

“We do not know, brother. We've come to rescue you. Are you hurt?”

“Where is Jesse? Why isn't he here?”

“Hanzo, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. McCree isn't here but he'll be back soon so we need to leave now.”

“I'm not leaving.” Hanzo said, defiant and still terrified. “I need to find Jesse.”

Lena who’d found Hanzo's now and prosthetics and some clothing came over. “Love, we have to go. Hurry and put these on!”

Hanzo pushed her away reflexively. “Stay back! Who are you?”

Lena sounded hurt. “Hanzo? You know me! I'm Lena, otherwise known as Tracer. We're friends!”

“I don't know you! Jesse! Please where are you? I'll be good!” Hanzo begged.

Genji was letting off steam; Hana could hear it. “Brother please, we do not mean you any harm please just let us help you.”

Hanzo seemed about to retort when suddenly his face turned happy then blank. “I- I am alright.” His head seemed to tilt a little to the right. He put on his prosthetics. Genji moved closer but Hanzo didn't even seem to care anymore. He cut off the collar and saw the earbud-

Hanzo tackled him to the ground, pinned him, picked up his bow and stabbed one of the ends into Genji’s chest. It dug in and sparks began to fly. Hana watched as Lena pinned Hanzo the way Genji had taught them. It helped that Genji was grabbing Hanzo and throwing him off-balance.

With all the distractions, Hana hadn't heard nor seen McCree come from behind. But she definitely felt the shot in her stomach. Before she could fall McCree grabbed her and held her up, using her as a body shield and hostage.

He aimed a shot towards Lena’s accelerator and she dodged, giving up her hold on Hanzo. But before Hanzo could get up Genji rolled over and pinned Hanzo himself. Lena darted forward and hit the gun from McCree’s grasp. Then she knocked McCree out with a whip of her guns. Hana sunk to the floor with McCree. Hana could see a flash of purple in the hall.

“Mercy, Hana is in bad condition! She got shot in the stomach and is bleeding heavily. I won't be able to do much.” Lena started putting pressure on the wound. Hanzo ceased his squirming; Genji had knocked him out too. He was halfway over when new gunfire started on them. Talon agents had followed the sound of gunshots and started firing. Genji and Lena tried dragging Hana in. Agents started entering the room and Genji tried to fight but he was doing worse than usual. The Talon agents were still utterly wrecked like noobs. There at the edge of the doorframe was a hint of black smoke. McCree’s unconscious body was dragged away and lifted by the ghost. Hana faintly heard Spanish swearing. Then she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is that Shimadacest one. It's more like Genji watches his slutty brother being messed up.


	4. Comfort (Genji's Viewpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has gone crazy from McCree's imprisonment. Genji just wants to help but what exactly does that entail?

“And, you know, I had no free will. I had virtually no free will until I was separated from them for about two weeks.” -Patty Hearst

Genji was sitting by Hanzo’s side when his brother awoke. Hanzo woke slowly, blinking at the bright lights. Then he shot up, looking at his arms then his reattached prosthetic legs. Genji could see great fear evident on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo shuffled away from himself and fell off the bed. Mercy who had been doing paperwork looked up with a start. Genji went to his brother’s side. Hanzo was hyperventilating.

“Brother,” Genji dropped to a knee and held out his hand to calm Hanzo. “You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you, especially not Talon or McCree.”

Hanzo kicked Genji in the chest hard. “Jesse... Jesse...” Hanzo chanted the name and rocked back and forth on his feet. Genji regained his composure and looked back at Hanzo. He was crying now.

“Jesse do not go. I will be a good boy; I will do anything! Do not leave me, please!” Hanzo whimpered.

Genji went back to Hanzo's side and hugged him. “Brother! McCree is not here. And I am never letting him near you again.”

“Jesse is not here? Where is he? I must find him. I cannot leave him!” Hanzo started thrashing and screaming. Genji pinned him down as Mercy came over with an anesthetic.

“Hanzo! You are not going to leave here. I will not let you. McCree treated you like trash. He tortured you and used you for his amusement! I will not allow it to happen a second time!”

“He abandoned me. That must be why I am here. He abandoned me. I can never go back to his side...” Hanzo threw up and collapsed.

 

That had been a week ago. At least Hanzo had not been brainwashed by Talon. They did not know how to reverse that. Trauma when treated correctly could be fixed. Hanzo just needed time and understanding, kind friends and family.

Fortunately Hanzo was already on the path of healing. He had not had any more panic attacks, just nausea which had gone away after a while. He’d had nightmares every night though. Genji had stayed every night with his brother. Hanzo would always call McCree’s name in the nightmares.

Genji still had his own activities during the day (meditating with Zenyatta) but this morning he stayed at the infirmary. Dr. Ziegler decided it was time to let Hanzo out of the infirmary and back into his normal life. Genji wanted to take Hanzo to the mess hall first to go see all the others.

Hanzo followed Genji without question. That part was still weird for Genji. Hanzo barely took any independent action now. Dr. Ziegler and he had to command Hanzo to do things instead. When they had asked him what he wanted he’d always ask for basic necessities, except when he got them they either had to order him to use it or they'd have to do it for him. It was bizarre for Genji.

The whole mess hall cheered at the sight of Hanzo. Hanzo froze but Genji pushed him onwards. One by one all of the friends gave their congratulations on getting out of the infirmary. Hanzo acknowledged them with small nods, a huge improvement from when he just hadn't responded at all within the first three days.

It was when they sat down to eat that Hanzo started becoming weird. Hanzo had placed his left hand on Genji’s outer right thigh. He'd been in the middle of a conversation too.

“What is it, brother?” He immediately turned to Hanzo. Hanzo just stared back with a flush look on his face. “Is it a fever?” Genji put his hand to Hanzo’s forehead. Hanzo leaned into the touch, startled when Genji removed his hand. “You do not seem to have a fever.”

Then Hanzo's hand had slid to Genji’s inner thigh and down towards-

Genji stood up suddenly. He grabbed Hanzo by the arm and pulled him out. “I was wrong you do have a fever!” He turned to his comrades. “Well it is too bad but Hanzo has a fever so I am going to bring him back to the infirmary. We can never be too careful.” Genji pulled him down the hallways towards the infirmary. As soon as they were out of sight Genji let go and began his interrogation.

“What is wrong with you Hanzo?”

Hanzo but both arms around Genji's neck and pulled him down, closer to his face.

“I've been a good boy. I did everything you wanted. Won't you give me what I want? Please?” Hanzo gave him puppy-eyes.

Genji lightly pulled Hanzo’s arms off of him. “What do you want?”

Hanzo stepped between Genji’s legs and grinded himself on Genji's thigh. “ I want your cock inside me.”

Genji froze. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this. While Dr. Ziegler had endowed him with some nice machinery, he was definitely not into the idea of fucking his brother. But his brother had to relieve himself some way. Genji pushed him off and dragged him to his room. He shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door. “Do it yourself!” Genji shouted through the door.

Genji immediately deafened himself when he heard the moans. He went down to lay on his bed, watching the door of the bathroom. Hanzo came out after a short while but he wasn't done. Genji turned away. He undeafened himself.

“-cannot do it. Please I need you so badly-”

“I am not going to fuck you.” Genji spoke calmly and steadily.

“Please!-”

“No! You will have to do it by yourself.”

Genji could hear Hanzo moving. Could hear his sword being pulled from its sheath.

“Hanzo! No!” Genji spun around and dashed for his sword. Hanzo dodged. Genji stood back and looked behind to find the sight of Hanzo- licking the handle of his sword. It would have been very alluring if Hanzo was not his brother and the sword was not an ancient artifact of his family.

“Hanzo what are you-” Hanzo pointed the sword to the ground and aligned himself with it. He pushed down at once and moaned loudly.

Genji just stared, afraid of accidentally hurting Hanzo with the sword. Apparently that was not enough though as Hanzo directed his attention to the sheath. He stuck it into his mouth and slobbered on it, then pushed that one into himself too. Genji wanted to turn away. Perhaps he didn't because he feared his brother might hurt himself and he needed to keep watch on him, or maybe he wanted to see his filthy, dirty whore of a brother.

Hanzo started moving fucking himself slowly. He kept his legs open, presenting himself for Genji. “Ah~ It feels so good. Please, I want your big cock. Jesse, I want you so badly.” It did not take Hanzo much longer though. He came. White strips shot out and stuck to Genji’s armor.

“Get out.”

“Genji?”

“I said get out! You are still sick. Dr. Ziegler will help you. Go the infirmary.”

“Are you abandoning me too? You said you’d never let me go!”

“I will always be with you brother, but not this way.”

He went into the bathroom and picked up Hanzo’s cloths. He threw them to Hanzo. “Put those on and then get out.”

Hanzo put the clothes back on.

“Hanzo, your dependency on me is unhealthy. In order to help you I will not be in contact with you for a while. You must re-learn to think and do things for yourself.” Genji grabbed Hanzo’s arm. “Now leave.” He pulled him to the door. Hanzo seemed to be thinking.

He pushed Hanzo out and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double penetration with Genji's sword was a prompt request by my friend. The next chapter is the end.


	5. Resolution (McCree's Viewpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree's been waiting for their reunion so he can snatch him away again. Hanzo has other plans.

 

McCree searched and searched and searched, and it was only a matter of time before he found Hanzo again. Everything almost felt useless sometimes though. He’d only joined to get revenge for his family but it’d come with its costs. His reflection constantly reminded him of just what he’d become. Red highlights emanated where blue used to be. His serape was gone in exchange for a heavy, black and red coat. His old hat replaced with a more stuff, uncomfortable, narrow, pointy hat, also black and red. His BAMF belt was now just an assortment of extra grenades and bullets. And of course Peacekeeper had become Warbringer.

He'd never wanted to look this way. He hadn't wanted to put that bullet between Lucio or Commander Morrison’s eyes. He didn't want to kill innocents every day. If only he'd never been so ignorant and insensitive towards Hanzo. He just wanted his family and love back. He wanted to put a collar on Hanzo; make sure he never ran away again. He wanted to push Hanzo down and fuck him so hard until he forgets everything else once more.

It’d been years since he last saw Hanzo back in the base in Numbani. Overwatch had likely tried to shelter Hanzo from seeing McCree again. All the waiting and anticipation and disappointment drove McCree crazy. But like he told himself every time: it was only a matter of time.

McCree was going to Hanamura this mission. The Shimada Clan was reviving and McCree and Reaper had been sent to ensure its protection, at least while Talon was negotiating inside. Overwatch would be coming soon. 

In fact, there they were in the street below. McCree and Reaper had taken up position outside the castle on the second story of an apartment and they had a great view of the agents moving in the darkness. 

“I see them. Lena, Genji, Mei, Angela, Hana and-” the golden ribbon flowing in the wind. “ _ Hanzo _ .” McCree took off only to be pulled back by Reaper. 

“I know how long you've waited but calm down ingrate. We need a plan.”

McCree shoved Reaper’s hand off. He walked back over to the darkened window. “We need backup. They're heading into the castle. Let's alert the clan and trap the agents inside.”

“Be careful. The Shimadas know the nooks and crannies of this place better than anyone.”

Reaper turned to his commlink.

 

Of course Hanzo and Genji were nowhere to be found when they locked the others in. Reaper and McCree split up and scanned the perimeter. 

_ Gunshots _ . “Engaging Genji. Upper balcony on the right.” Reaper reported. McCree was in the courtyard when the arrow whizzed just past his ear. He immediately rolled to cover. 

“Engaging Hanzo in the courtyard.” McCree looked out for a second and ducked back behind cover. An arrow landed directly where his head had just been. He turned the corner again and shot Stormbow from Hanzo's hands. Hanzo seemed to disappear. Then all of a sudden McCree was on the ground with Hanzo over him. Warbringer skittered away on the concrete ground. 

McCree rolled them over so that he was on top. He pressed a kiss to Hanzo's lips. Hanzo kneed McCree between the legs and threw him off. 

“Ack! It's me. Cmon darlin, please. Why don't you just come back with me and we can skip all this useless fighting. I swear I'll treat you right this time.” 

Hanzo rolled away. He didn’t respond.

McCree charged him and threw a punch. Hanzo parried and responded with his own.

“Sweetheart, I love you. Just come with me. We can even run away together if you want.”

“I cannot just leave. There is nowhere we could go.”

Another blow blocked. “That’s bullshit. You can leave; I did. And I reckon we’ll find somewhere to settle.”

“Jesse, that would never work and you know it. Either Overwatch or Talon or someone else would find us.”

Jesse rushed forward. “I don’t care. I didn’t wanna resort to violence but I'm bringing you with me whether you like it or not.” 

McCree got him in a headlock. “I’m gonna have to get you a new collar.” Hanzo wiggled out of the lock. McCree tried to grab him again but Hanzo was just too slippery. Hanzo kicked him in the stomach and knocked him back a little. “You shit.” McCree snarled. 

“Jesse you do not understand. I want to go. You have been the only thing on my mind. But how can I be happy after all that I have done?” McCree tried to tackle him but Hanzo merely flipped McCree onto his back.

“Hurk! Well I reckon we suit each other to a tee. I’ve done just as horrible crimes if not more so.” McCree stood back up. McCree saw Hanzo was just standing there, waiting for McCree’s next move. McCree circled around.

“But I am to blame for it! I shared that information with Talon that night. I am the one who murdered your family.”

He remembered that night in El Dorado. The ghosts of his mother and his two sisters never let him forget. He'd seen the golden ribbon watching that night, except it had glowed with the light of burning embers. “I watched my sisters burn and my mother be blown to bits. They haunt me still! It’s not just them either.” He could hear Lucio beg him. He could see Hana crumple to the ground with blood pouring from her and covering the floor, kind of like what was happening right now. He could see all the young, innocent lives he’d taken.

“Jesse, I am sorry.”

McCree lunged with rage. “Sorry ain’t enough! I’m gonna make you suffer forever, every day of your miserable life.” Hanzo socked him right in the stomach. 

“What I did I will never be redeemed for, but I can fix some of my mistakes. I cannot allow you to continue hurting others. I one who made you go down this path, and I will be the one to save you from it.”

McCree recovered and went for another punch.

“I am going to put us both out of our misery.” Hanzo deftly pushed his fist to the side and struck him with a hidden dagger right in the stomach. Silence settled as McCree realized what had happened. He’d gotten careless.

“I swear I’m gonna bring you back with me you bastard! Please, don’t leave me... Not again.” McCree sobbed.

“Do you remember when we first came here together?” Hanzo pulled the dagger out. Devastating amounts of blood poured out and stained everything red. McCree crumpled to the ground. Hanzo picked him up and began to carry him to their secret place.

“Of course I remember.” He groaned. It had been a day just like today: the sakura blossoms had been in full bloom and the sunlit sky darkening from blue to red to purple. They'd first confessed their love to each other here. It wouldn’t be such a bad place to die.

“I wish we could go back to that time, when our love was innocent.” Hanzo knelt beside him. “Jesse, I am sorry, so sorry I got so angry. I am sorry for hurting you.”

He didn’t want to die though. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He tried to pull on the front of his kyudo-gi. “Fuck!” Blood was just streaming out. McCree felt faint. He barely heard Hanzo’s words. Jesse watched the golden ribbon flowing in the wind. It glowed, imbued with the royal purples of the sunset. 

“I am sorry for murdering your family.” 

His family? He couldn’t hear the ghosts’ voices anymore. He wondered if they were finally gone.

“Hanzo?” Hanzo collapsed and dropped McCree in the process. 

“Do not worry. We will be together forever soon.” Hanzo smiled though his voice was strained. McCree could see the red starting to seep into the white tips of his kyudo-gi. Must’ve been the shot at his bow earlier.

“Together forever huh? Sounds cliche but I’ve always had a knack for that stuff.”

Hanzo chuckled a little.

“If only we had done things differently perhaps.” Hanzo spoke with ragged deep breaths.

McCree couldn't really hear what Hanzo said but he could see the tears on Hanzo’s sorrow-stricken face, could feel the gentle, calloused hand on his cheek and the rising and falling of his chest as he struggled to breath. He could feel those lips he'd sought after for so long on his. They were so soft and sweet.

“I love you.” Hanzo’s voice sounded so distant and weak. 

“I love you too.” Hanzo’s hand fell from McCree’s cheek. Silence, no rhythmic beating or breathing. Strange, Hanzo was leaning down. Usually he had perfect posture. “Hanzo?” McCree could feel hot liquid flow from Hanzo’s chest down through McCree’s hair. The smell of iron stood thick in the air. Was Hanzo still crying? He was always so quiet when he did. 

McCree felt so tired and Hanzo’s lap was so soft. This was just like when they first got together here and Hanzo had let McCree use his lap as a pillow since he’d been injured. 

Ah, he probably shouldn’t sleep, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open. Oh well. He hoped Hanzo wouldn’t be too mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this went really fast. Thanks for reading though, and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are greatly appreciated as this is my first fanfic ever.


End file.
